The Twelve Days
by Authentically Yours
Summary: To the LJ Community's Twelve Days of NejiTen for the NejiTen Festival...Please read and enjoy!
1. Theme One :: Tree

TLSM: Ahh, a new project, I'm taking time off of my other stories to be more focused on the NejiTen LJ Community NejiTen Festival, since it is my very first festival, I'm taking part of as much as I can, therefore, resulting in my typing up the Twelve Days of NejiTen! More like twelve themes…

**Theme One: Tree**

Enjoy!

* * *

It had not been abnormal for Konoha to have a rather chilly morning after a thunderstorm. There were still raindrops dwindling on the smooth surface of leaves, and hanging off thin sapling branches. The skies were a pale, pale blue, and wisps of clouds could be seen over the sunrise, making the Earth warmer as it progressed through the day. 

That evening, residents were told to say in their homes because of hazardous winds and an excessive amount of lightning around the area. Konoha, being abundant with trees, and a few rocky hillsides, was prone of several trees or high hilltops being hit by lightning, if such a storm rolled in. However, when Konoha had been built, it had grounding wires installed into every household, transferring electricity to the ground if a house was hit.

Tenten has always enjoyed time periods such as these. She slept soundly in the rumbling thunder and pitter patting rain. She enjoyed seeing the flashes of light through her window, and never felt in any danger whatsoever.

She felt at ease in the chilly mornings, her body, for whatever reason, being a bit more flexible in the cold while training, giving her the edge she thrills for.

She was looking forward to training. The day was crisp, the skies were bright, the clearing was…

Tenten abruptly stopped while staring at Team Gai's training area.

In the middle of the clearing, lay a large, thick tree that had been hit the previous night, Tenten's eyes wandered back to the splintering stump of which the tree had fell from, and back to the immense tree, unsure of what to do since their clearing had basically been cut in half.

"Lightning's prone to hitting the tallest objects in an area, that was the tallest tree, so I'm not surprised." A voice murmured, not to far from Tenten's ear.

Tenten immediately recognized it without difficulty.

"It was the tree we sat under for lunch; it always had enough shade for the summertime so we wouldn't get too hot…" Tenten trailed off, and felt oddly nostalgic, and a bit sad.

"Hn," The voice replied, though it wasn't any different from any other day, it was his usual response, "it won't be difficult to move it to the side for more room to train."

"I know," Tenten said, "but would we just leave it there or-"

"I suppose we'd just let nature take its course with it."

"I say we burn it."

The voice's pearly eyes blinked in surprise, "_Burn _it?"

"Why not? It's dead, and it's still wet enough so it won't burn other trees around it, I think it's a good idea."

"I think it's obviously dangerous."

"Oh please Neji; if anything happens we can take care of ourselves, I'm sure Gai and Lee are running laps around Konoha, they won't be back till half-pass noon at the latest.

"Would this _teach _us anything?"

"Nope, let's do it for fun, I'm sure we're entitled to starting a bonfire at least ONCE in our lives."

Neji had opened his mouth once to protest, but had not had time to speak before being pulled towards the tree by his arm, eyeing the matches clutched in Tenten's hand.

She pulled out a match and lit it, catching the leaves on fire, then a second one for the trunk, then finally a third one for the splintered end.

"I think this tree deserved more than being left off to the side only to wait for years of decomposing, this is far more efficient."

Neji only looked to the smoke rising to the sky, he gave a curt nod.

"There were many memories…"

Tenten blinked, "Yeah…", her eyes followed the flaming trunk to the rising smoke, the warmth felt out of place from the chilly morning air, but it somewhat felt normal to her, like she was used to it.

"Do you believe we can start new ones just as easily, Neji?"

"...I believe we can."

The smoke overtook the clearing, hiding its appearance from the world, as if it were hiding behind a mask.

If you were viewing from outside the clearing, you would not be able to see a thing through the smoke, unless you particularly paid attention to the couple holding hands while watching the morning sky.

* * *

TLSM: I think this is one of my best I've made! I'm proud of myself! 

Theme Two will be coming out VERY soon!


	2. Theme Two :: Dove

TLSM: My parents do _not _know I'm up past "bedtime" to give in to my secret pleasure, so keep it a secret! SHH!

Here's Theme Two! I have a personal goal of at LEAST finishing third place. Your reviews would encourage me so 3. It's AU…kinda set in a time when hawks were popular with royalty in Great Britain…forgot what century though…Neji and Tenten are younger, maybe at like, age ten?

**Theme Two: Doves**

I forgot the disclaimer in Chapter One!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neji…Tenten…Naruto…

Enjoy!

* * *

"TAG! You're it!" giggle erupted from the young girl's mouth as she scurried off from her best friend, into the woods of the courtyard, where the royal children weren't allowed to enter, but Neji and Tenten had personally explored it, memorizing every twig and branch. 

"I was _reading! _That's not fair!" Neji could still hear the giggles not too far in front of him, concluding that Tenten was still finding a place to hide.

He rolled his eyes and gave in, he had been studying so much lately, as the son of the royal guard, he was required a certain level of schooling before being allowed to begin pre-training techniques.

Neji had noticed that it had become quiet for several moments, somewhat strange for Tenten's character to be this quiet so early into the game. He continued walking up the path before finding Tenten hunched over something unrecognizable.

"Tenten? Why'd you stop, I'd figured you would've found a hiding pla-

"Hush! I found a bird while I was running, it looks hurt."

"A bird? Let me look at it."

Tenten carefully cupped her hands to show Neji the small white bird resting in her palm, it certainly didn't appear if it wanted to fly as its left wing hung limply at its side.

"Should we show it to Gryffith? He might help…"

Gryffith was the hawk trainer for all the birds of prey used to intercept carrier pigeons for Great Britain; he had developed a sort of friendship with Neji and Tenten, allowing them to come into the nesting area to view the birds.

"That's probably the best idea, come on, lets walk back."

Tenten carefully stood up; making sure that the bird couldn't have fallen out of her hand as she and Neji walked back to the nesting tower just west of the courtyard, where Gryffith had tended to cleaning a few nests.

They had carefully walked up the spiral steps up to the large cabin area where Gryffith was found refreshing some water for one of the birds. He turned around, scratching at his mess of red hair.

"Well, hello there! I haven't seen you two all day, where have you been?"

Tenten spoke up, "We had found a bird in the woods, and we were wondering if you could take a look at it."

"Open your hands and show me," Gryffith instructed, and soon was observing the frightened creature.

"Well, this is a Java dove, or a white dove, its wing is broken, their bone structure is different from a bird of prey.

Neji's brows furrowed, "Why would a dove be in the middle of the woods? Are they common here?"

Gryffith shrugged, "I hadn't studied them too much when I was schooled, I could take care of it, but if any internal damage had been done other than the broken wing, I'm not sure how long it can last."

Tenten bit her lip out of worry. Neji's eyes softened.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, don't worry."

Tenten only nodded.

Gryffith looked to the setting sun,

"Come on you two, it must almost be time for supper, you go run along now."

Tenten gave a small smile,

"Thanks Gryffith, let's go Neji!" She ran out, and down the spiral steps towards the nearest door to the dining area, of which Neji followed. They found themselves walking through the hallway to their destination.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Neji?"

Neji blinked,

"I'm sure he will, he won't do anything less than his best."

"But what if something happens to the bird? What it if gets sick in the middle in the night, what i-

Tenten was interrupted with Neji's hand over her mouth, with him gently shushing her to calm down.

"Whatever happens happens, we are not in control of the bird's well being, Gryffith will do his best, but we can not ponder on the immediate results, okay?"

He removed his hand, and Tenten nodded, her eyes calculating and reassessing her options.

"Can we check on him in the morning?"

"Of course we can."

They quietly made their way to the dining room, where chicken soup was being served.

* * *

Just as the sun was peeking over the horizon the next morning, Neji found himself being pulled towards the tower still only dressed in his nightly robes, Tenten was up and ready for the day without any words spoken. 

Tenten pushed the door open,

"Gryffith?! How's the dove? Is he okay!?"

Gryffith blinked lazily at Tenten, still yawning from the early morning's work, but a smile appeared on his face as he turned around, then back again only with his hands cupped, holding the dove.

"His wing was already partly healed, it was hard to bring it back to the correct position, but I think he's okay."

Tenten squealed, carefully taking the dove from Gryffith and grinning with joy.

Neji cleared his throat,

"What shall we do with it? I doubt you can keep it in the same room as _hawks."_

Gryffith ran a hand through his messy locks.

"It's best if we release it, too much human interaction may make it dependant on us."

Tenten's observed the dove's dark eyes, she could see in them, and all she saw was the need for freedom.

Gryffith opened the tower window, overlooking large green fields with trees in the distance.

"Come on, let's send him back."

Tenten reluctantly stepped to the window, her cupped hands stiffening, and Neji by her side, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She released the dove upwards at the highest point, for a moment, the silence of no flapping wings frightened her, but she soon heard the familiar _flap flap _of feathers as she saw the dove fly itself to the fencepost, and then to the closest tree branch.

Gryffith chuckled,

"They can't fly in one place for too long, so he'll be doing a lot of branch-to-branch action."

Tenten giggled, and Neji smirked.

"Alright you two lovebirds," Gryffith grinned at his own fowl joke, "Get going to breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day."

Tenten's cheeks blushed, though Neji's stayed pale, they walked down the stairs and back into the main building, where they walked to the eating area a little closer than usual...

* * *

TLSM: So it took me longer than I thought…Review please! 


	3. Theme Three :: Wine

TLSM: 'ello everyone! Here's theme three, I'll DEFINITELY have much more time during Winter break, though unfortunately I'll most likely have to sacrifice one day due to my English project, which involves no technology for 24 hours…I'll put up pictures of my withdrawal symptoms. XD

Hmm, possibly more AU? Depends how I end up writing it…

**Theme Three: Wine**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Just as Tenten had entered her apartment building, she immediately kicked off the high heeled stilettos. It had been _Sakura's _idea for her to attend the annual holiday party at Ino's, of which, everyone over the age of 16 and under the age of 22 were invited. There was a dress code, and it was to be "sexy". 

Oh dear God.

Thankfully, Sakura and Ino sympathetically understood Tenten's need of formal clothing. Essentially kidnapping her and forcing her to go to one of the department stores only to buy a black halter dress, that shows a _little _too much of her, ahem, "assets". She forced them to get her a matching shawl so she'd feel a little less exposed. Though she didn't notice she completely forgot it, and it was a miracle she didn't listen to the cat calls on her walk home.

Tenten trudged up the stairs to her apartment, not caring she was barefoot, with her hair slightly askew from their original buns. She fished her keys out of the small purse she brought and unlocked the door, pushing it open. She entered, whimsically dropping the shoes to the side, hanging her sweater, and heading straight for the kitchen cabinet.

It was from parties such as these that Tenten had absolutely no morals. She would do whatever she pleased that night and it just so happened that it involved quite a pinch of alcohol.

She searched through the cabinet, finally finding the bottle of wine that was stored near the back, it had not been opened, it was still in the gift bag it came in, but it looked oh-so good at that moment.

Tenten expertly got the bottle open with the flick of a kunai, she didn't even bother finding a glass as she simply drank from the bottle, not caring if she spilled wine on her dress since it was _black _and it wouldn't show up.

Outside of her apartment however…

"I don't see why it is so important to return it to her personally; we could have simply given it to Sakura or Ino for safe keeping instead."

"They h-had a feeling that Tenten w-would just keep it at their h-house, th-they want Tenten t-to keep everything that th-they b-bought."

Neji inwardly rolled his eyes as they approached Tenten's apartment, he knocked three times, waiting for an answer.

Tenten heard of course which led her to slamming the door open a wild grin on her face, and a half-empty bottle of wine in her hand.

"Whoa…what're you guys doin' here at this hour…? That's cool though…come in!"

Hinata's quiet voice slightly raised in protest.

"I'm s-sorry Tenten-san, b-but we only c-came to return your shawl."

Tenten lazily blinked at the black fringed thing being held out by Hinata, she took it back, of course, whipping it over her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want a (hiccup) glass of wine?"

Neji's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"No thank you, I'm sure you'll be able to train tomorrow, however."

"Yeah...whatever..." Tenten hiccupped yet again.

Just as Neji and Hinata were about to turn around to leave, Tenten pulled Neji over by his tie, planting a kiss on his lips.

"TENTEN SAN!"

Tenten grinned at Neji's stunned reaction as she went back to her door and winked.

"See you at training, _Neji."_

Tenten quietly closed the door, and promptly passed out on her couch, oblivious from her previous actions that night, and entitled to a hangover the next morning...

* * *

TLSM: Happy Holidays everyone! 


	4. Theme Four :: Call

TLSM: Sigh, I'm so very far behind on everything. Even when I'm on winter break!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Theme Four: Call**

* * *

The phone rang loudly in the Haruno household, which of course, the bubbly pink haired daughter, Sakura, answered it first.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! It's Ino! You have NO idea what I just heard from Lee-san!"

Sakura slightly blinked in surprise that someone actually called her to gossip, she went along with it anyways.

"Tell me then!"

"Well apparently, Tenten told Hinata who told Kurenai-sensei who told Asuma-sensei who told Kakashi-sensei who told Gai-sensei who told _Lee _that Neji and Tenten are going out!"

Sakura squealed in delight.

"Let me call someone else!"

She bid her goodbyes to Ino to start her journey of telephone gossips.

"Hello? Aiko! You have no idea what I just heard! I just found out that Tenten told Hinata who told Kurenai-sensei who told Asuma-sensei who told Kakashi-sensei who told Gai-sensei who told Lee who told Ino who told _me, _that Neji and Tenten are going out!"

Aiko, a rather plain-appearing young girl gawked in surprise from her friend's new found information!

"I _so _have to tell Nami!"

She finished her conversation with Sakura, but then within the newfound information, she found herself to be confused.

Were Neji and Tenten going out? Or were they engaged? Something of that sort, right?

She shrugged and redialed the phone to reach Nami's house…

* * *

Tenten had been in the middle of making herself some tea, she had finished training with Neji who for whatever reason, seemed on the edge today, she was just about to sit down before the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? It's Yuki!"

Yuki was Tenten's academy friend, it had been a while of course, but these phone calls were not so rare from her.

"Great to hear from you, what's up?"

"Well, from what _I _heard, You told Hinata who told Kurenai-sensei who told Asuma-sensei who told Kakashi-sensei who told Gai-sensei who told Lee who told Ino who told Sakura who told Nami who told Tomoko who told Mina who told Sachi who told Chiyo who told Kameko who told _me _that Neji's engaged to you because he's either into an arranged marriage OR you're carrying his child!"

Tenten almost dropped the phone in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Well, that's what I heard…"

"That is absolutely NOT true! How could you spread a rumor so easily like this?!"

Yuki sighed,

"I told you, didn't I?" and so Yuki promptly hung up.

Tenten was surprised…and somewhat puzzled. What had she told Hinata in the first place?

Oh, right, that she and Neji were apparently taking their "relationship" to the next level.

Damn.

She grabbed at the phone, dialing a mass amount of phone numbers to set the story straight before it got out of hand. What scared her most was the OTHER end of the rumor.

Neji.

That night, she sent a little prayer that she would not totally be screwed the following morning.

* * *

Neji had been sitting under a tree, meditating as Tenten arrived. He did not move, he did not talk, he did not do _anything._

Tenten sighed, it was now or never.

"So apparently we're engaged because we're being forced into an arranged marriage OR that I'm carrying your child, my night was not exactly a relaxing one."

"I've heard these rumors as well."

"What did _you _do about it?"

Neji shrugged ever so slightly.

"Ignored them, since I know they aren't true."

"You weren't angry or anything?"

"No, were _you?"_

Tenten huffed angrily, and even from a distance from the training grounds, you could hear the _thuds _of various weapons hitting targets, but another secret, a kiss, shared by the couple, an unknown rumor to anyone around them.

* * *

TLSM: Trying to get all of this done by the deadline, which may be borderline impossible… 


	5. Theme Five :: Rings

TLSM: For the record, even if everyone's a year younger than Neji or Tenten, they're still in the senior class.

Obviously, it is AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Theme Five: Rings**

* * *

He had graduated at the top of his class. He had a scholarship to Harvard; he had everything planned out for him as if it was that simple.

Though he didn't realize that his cousin had ordered a senior class ring for him…

"For memories, Neji," she had said, "I'd want to remember my senior year."

It'd be a completely different concept for Hinata, she was much more focused about these kinds of things and yet _she _didn't even order herself a ring, and class rings were just plain _stupid._

So you could simply picture Hyuuga Neji's reaction when he was given a class ring in homeroom three days before school ended, and a week before graduation. His cold features would tighten as he stuffed the ring into his pocket, ignoring it for the rest of the day.

It was only until he was on his way home that he learned of a senior class gala, all of those with a class ring could get in free.

That didn't sound too bad at all.

* * *

The gala was being held at the Konoha Country Club. Neji pulled up to a parking spot in his silver BMW, which was not out of place versus the other luxury a cars surrounding the entire parking lot. Mercedes, Lexus, Infiniti, Volvo, Cadillac, Audi, several of these models were glinting off the reflections of the club's lights. Neji straightened his tie out of habit before walking through the doors.

He was surprised to see almost the entire senior class together, sipping sparkling cider out of champagne glasses and having actual intelligent conversations with one another. All of them were dressed in the appropriate formal wear, the ladies looking especially extravagant.

Tables were also set up for the students to sit at once the meal was given out. Neji had taken a glass of cider and sat down; watching the others dance to whatever song was playing. He was never one to party, even in formal occasions such as this one.

He was enjoying his privacy; it was rather interesting to observe everyone else at a much more concentrated level. For example, who knew Inuzuka Kiba could dance so well?

He had just finished his glass as a young woman in a striking Venetian red dress approached his table and sat on the chair next to him.

"You want me to refill your drink?" she asked, eyeing his empty champagne glass.

Neji looked to her, he recognized her as a student…but what was her name again?

"No, thank you."

She shrugged and stood up; she walked away to the snack bar as her thumb brushed her hip. It was a habit, Neji noted, she's probably used to hooking her thumb into the waist of her jeans, or the pockets, either one.

He then also stood up to refill his glass, even if the other girl asked him previously. In a sea of dark clothing, mostly black, her dress stood out like sore thumb. His thoughts to himself all lead to the fact that she was _stunning. _

He had noticed that she did not have a drink herself. Being a gentleman, he poured a glass for the lady in red, and approached her.

"Care for a drink?"

The woman smiled and took the glass,

"Thank you, I've seen you around the school and yet I never got your name."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"The class valedictorian?"

Neji nodded.

"Well, damn…" Tenten grinned slightly and held out her hand.

Neji took her hand and shook it, as any polite human being would.

"Tenten, class jock, and president of the fencing club."

"Fencing?"

Tenten shrugged, "I like sharp things, weapons mostly, they interest me."

"Ah."

"You do any sports?"

"Martial Arts."

"Eh? Really? That's interesting."

"Hn."

The night drew on, and the awkward silence between Neji and Tenten wasn't all that awkward, more comforting.

As more of the single teens and ones that "came with their friends" began to disperse, only the couples were left on the dance floor, and a slow song began to play.

"Wanna dance?"

Neji carefully considered his options, dance with a rather attractive girl, and possibly be gossiped about during graduation, though the chances of him even _seeing _her after that…

"Sure."

They walked onto the dance floor, the generic "dance" lights were flashing, and there was even a disco ball. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist, and gracefully began to sway to the beat.

_The lady in red…is dancing with me, cheek to cheek…_

_There's nobody here,  
It's just you and me,  
It's where I wanna be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight._

"That's certainly coincidental."

Tenten laughed in agreement.

The clock tolled at midnight, signaling all partygoers to begin departing.

Tenten smiled and slipped her arms off of Neji's neck.

"I should get going, it's getting late."

"Of course."

Tenten collected her purse and began to walk out. She paused right at the door.

"Oh, and Neji,"

"Yes?"

She turns around and smiles,

"Your class ring suits you."

Tenten then turned on her heels, and walked out, car keys in hand, purse in the other, and no other word of goodbye.

Neji watched her go on, no regrets, no remorse, but a need to find her again in the future, that was definitely in his plans.

In the moonlight, the red ruby of Neji's class ring shone a little brighter that night, even if the clouds interfered.

* * *

TLSM: Gawd, I really need to get a move on with these things, I still have seven fics to go…

Happy New Year!


	6. Theme Six :: Eggs

TLSM: It took me a couple minutes to come up with something for Theme Six, until I remembered my aunt's pickiness when it comes to how her eggs are cooked at breakfast restaurants, and _voila! _Inspiration!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or Denny's…

**Theme Six: Eggs**

PS: AU, again. I'm only bashing Denny's for the sake of this story, I swear!

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Our youthful souls require a complete and nutritious breakfast every morning!"

"Then why are you taking us to Denny's?"

"Our youthful souls _also _require roommate bonding!"

"Over _breakfast?"_

"OF COURSE!"

All of this was Lee's idea, of course, to wake everyone up on a _Saturday _at 7 AM to simply take them all out to a fatty breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

Neji and Tenten had been squished into the back of Lee's barely-moving forest-green Chevy pick up truck. It had been miraculously running since 1982, though Neji and Tenten insist on finding him a more suitable car. He always replies with a firm, _NO!_

They pulled up to the familiar Denny's, right next to Mr. Hatake's Adult Pleasure shop, which is _completely _appropriate for the many families that pass by just to have a few pancakes for a yummy breakfast or brunch.

All three of these young adults were fresh out of college, practically broke (not including Neji, because of a large inheritance he had gained when he turned 18.) also deciding that since they were all level-headed human beings, why not move in with one another? It'd be practical, easy, everyone gets to share the workload of keeping the place clean, paying the rent, and all the bills and whatnot for standard living. They had all known one another since grade school; they're a tight group of friends, what could go wrong?

The general things that come with having two male roomies, along with one female one…

First, Tenten PMS Hell for 5 days, 3 if she's on the pill.

Second, Lee's unnatural love for the color green, don't step into his room, your retinas will bleed.

Third, Neji's interest for almost nothing, often people had even questioned his sexuality, that rumor had been shot down, however, when he had drunkenly made out with one of the girls from his AP Psychology class during senior year at his cousin's house party, and nobody dared to speak of it since.

"I assure you! Denny's is the home to wonderful amounts of pancake-y goodness, with endless amounts of maple syrup! Also the crisp, golden bacon along with their well cooked egg-

"Their eggs suck."

Lee blinked as Neji's monotone voice interrupted his.

"I ask for over-medium eggs, and the yolk is still much too runny, their bacon is often burnt and their pancakes just don't taste good, even with syrup."

"How do you know this?" Tenten asked, her left eyebrow arched in questioning.

"You remember when the stove _and _refrigerator died on us?"

"Yeah, we lived on take out and fast food for two weeks."

"Where do you think I had breakfast every morning?"

"Oh."

Lee opened the door for Tenten, allowing her inside first, Neji afterwards, though he had a rather sour look on his face.

"Table for three, please."

A young hostess, with rather frizzy brown hair smiled as any hostess would,

"Please follow me."

She lead them to a series of small booths off of the side of an area surrounded by families eating at tables, she placed their menus at a booth, and left them to choose their orders before their waiter arrived.

"I'm getting the pancake-bacon combo!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and placed the menu on the table.

"Just waffles for me."

Neji hadn't even touched his menu, of course he wasn't going to order anything, and it was a violation against his health.

"Water."

"Eh?" Lee cocked his head to the side.

"I only want water; I'm _not_ eating from here."

"But Neji-kun, you _need _to have a-

"Well balanced breakfast, I know," Neji interrupted.

The waiter, Bryan, arrived and took their orders, not questioning Neji's request of only wanting water.

"One extra plate of eggs!"

Bryan blinked, "Sure, is that all?"

Neji was too busy glaring at Lee.

"Alright, your food will be out shortly." Bryan then left the table.

Neji turned to Lee.

"I can kill you in over 400 different ways, do you know that?"

"You must eat something! And their eggs are _delicious!"_

"Their eggs look like someone ran them through a blender."

Lee simply ignored him and bounced in seat in anticipation for his meal.

* * *

"Here's your waffles, the combo, the two cups of tea, one cup of water, and the extra plate of eggs, enjoy!"

Tenten nibbled at her waffles, somewhat believing that their food couldn't be _that _great…

Neji stared at the plate in front of him. He _was _just going to say some other crack about how the eggs are inedible before he found himself being force fed by Lee.

"Now chew, _slowly."_

Neji did so, his face cringing in discuss.

"Swallow."

He did so.

"You eat it."

"But didn't it taste _good?"_

"No."

Lee pouted and ate his breakfast in silence.

Tenten looked to Neji.

"You might want to be a bit more considerate, you know how Lee is when it comes to meals…"

Had it been a year earlier, Neji would have dismissed Tenten's opinions as _just _opinions. However, their relationship grew, and he _had _to listen.

Neji grunted and held onto his fork. He dug it into the eggs reluctantly, bringing it up to his mouth, and then eating it.

Lee's face lit up like a night's worth of fireworks.

"Neji! I am now _so _very happy for your cooperation! Tomorrow we will go to IHOP!"

Neji closed his eyes as he was _sure _that there was gonna be a migraine coming along soon.

"You know what Lee? You go to IHOP; I'm staying home, okay? That sounds like the best plan to me."

"You know Lee," Tenten interjected, "Eating too much restaurant food is bad for you."

Lee stopped in the middle of biting at one of his strips of bacon. He looks down to his plate.

"GASP! THEN I MUST RUN 200 LAPS AROUND THE CITY!"

"You go do that."

Lee had quickly asked the waiter for the bill, paying it in a matter of minutes, then rushed out the door for his daily dose of physical activity.

"You do realize that Lee had the keys to his truck."

"Yeah well, we can always walk." Tenten replied.

"Or we can call a cab."

"You have their number?"

"I'm sure the hostess does."

Tenten shrugged and went to the hostess stand to ask for a call to the cab company while Neji was observing Mr. Hatake's habit of wiping the windows of his store until they perfectly shone through but the falling snow kept falling against the windows.

Tenten returned,

"A cab should be coming in about ten minutes."

"It'll be warmer in the cab, it just started snowing."

"You think Lee will still be running?"

"Naturally."

Few minutes later, a generic yellow cab pulled up in front of Denny's.

Tenten wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled on her jacket, ready to leave.

"By warmer, did you mean cozier?"

Neji smirked.

"You could put it that way."

Tenten grinned.

"Then I _definitely _like the idea of a cab ride home."

* * *

TLSM: Gonna try to finish 6 stories in four hours. Wish me luck! 


	7. Theme Seven :: Swim

TLSM: Theme Seven! Swimming? Sweet.

**Theme Seven: Swim**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

NO AU THIS TIME!

* * *

Tenten's movements when she was up floating in the air, with scrolls surrounding her, very much reminded Neji of a swimmer, it seemed as if she were encased in water, and she was simply resisting the flow.

When Tenten landed, it was like she had surfaced the water, breathing in the air she had held against for so long.

"How was that?"

"Better."

Tenten smiled.

It was late in the afternoon, Tenten's favorite time of day, just because on how the sun made everything glow.

"Hey um, Lee and I were thinking about going to the Autumn Festival or go out to eat tonight, you wanna join us?"

Neji had usually replied with a firm "no thank you" but for whatever reason, he seemed that a day like this wouldn't come up for a long, long time.

"I suppose I could."

Tenten almost did a double take; they hadn't attended simple things together, apart from being teammates.

"Oh, okay, we're going to meet in front of the barbeque restaurant at around six."

"I'll remember."

"Ino's having this big party at her place, so we might even go there too."

Neji shrugged.

"I have a feeling they might be spiking everyone's drinks, so we need to keep Lee clear out of all of it."

"Of course."

Tenten looked up to the sky, it seemed everything was drenched in gold, Tenten's golden brown eyes matched along perfectly.

"What's your favorite time of day, Neji?"

"Nighttime, right before midnight."

"Why is that?"

"The stars and moon, mainly, depends if it's cloudy or not."

A comfortable silence drew on, no one said anything to the other, minutes flew by. 4:30, 5:00, 5:30.

It came across Tenten's mind to check her watch for the time…

"_Damn! _I need to get on home to get ready…I'll see you at the barbeque in half an hour Neji."

Tenten had gathered her training equipment and ran off with her heels kicking at the dust.

Neji had only smirked, since the Hyuuga compound was a two minute walk away, he didn't want to rush things.

The water was just right, and he wasn't thinking about the walk home either.

* * *

TLSM: Five more, review! 


	8. Theme Eight :: Maid

TLSM: Sigh, I'm trying not to rush things too much, but here's Theme 8…

**Theme Eight: Maid**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

"I can't keep doing this Neji. Everyone will find out and what would _they _think that the Lord's son is familiar with a house maid?"

"Hush, they will not speak anything of it, and _no one _will find out."

Neji and Tenten both stumbled out of the pantry, thankfully nobody was around to see such a sight, but in a relationship such as this, _anything _could happen.

Tenten sighed,

"I need to be getting back, Anko will wonder where I am and so will Lady Hinata, it's getting harder every day Neji, don't you get it?"

Neji kissed Tenten on the forehead.

"Are we not getting stronger?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, as soon as I finish my studies, you can resign and we'll run off to the country."

Tenten's eyes lowered, almost in doubt.

"Master Hyuuga?"

Neji turned to see his butler, Lee.

"Yes?"

"Several letters have arrived from your uncle concerning your schooling."

"Very well, I will attend to it."

Lee bowed and left the room.

"Let me take care of those letters, but see me after supper out at the gazebo."

Tenten softly smiled,

"I will."

Neji kissed her softly and went off to his business as Tenten tended to the dishes needing to be washed.

* * *

"That young maid sir…what was her business with you?"

Neji looked to Lee, a curious brow arching.

"Nothing of importance, she was curious about a set of china that would be arriving tomorrow."

Lee only nodded.

"If you would like my opinion, sir," Lee cleared his throat, "She is _quite _a catch."

Neji almost laughed; instead it was substituted with a smile.

"Thank you Lee, I'd prefer for it to stay unknown."

"Yes, sir."

Neji opened the letters and began to read.

_Neji,_

_The progress of your schooling had been sufficient, and I am very impressed with your current essays of the Hyuuga family's political views. Well done._

_A date has been set for your independence from the manor. Your schooling will end in June, and you may attend to your needs as you wish._

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

Neji smiled to himself, even romance couldn't have penetrated his talent for well written essays and reports. Everything was falling into place.

June. June was only a month away. It was so close.

"Lee, prepare my belongings to be sent to the Springfield manor in Kentucky. I will be relocating there after my schooling has ended."

"Only you, sir?"

"Me and _a guest."_

"Ah, yes sir."

Neji realized the preparations would make it seem farther away than he would like to believe.

* * *

Supper was taken care of, and the fireflies had just begun appearing outside.

Tenten was standing in the gazebo. Her hair usually tied into a bun was flowing freely, the cool summer wind was whispering with the trees.

Tenten heard footsteps behind her, and turned around.

Neji was standing there, with a bouquet of sunflowers from the garden in his hand.

She smiled,

"You didn't have to do this…" She said as she took the bouquet.

"Ah, but I did, for a miniature celebration."

"Celebration?"

"In exactly one month to the day, you and I will be traveling to my family's estate in Kentucky to start our life anew."

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Neji, think of the possible consequences…"

"What can they do to us? Think lowly of our relationship? This is _our _business, Tenten. Nobody else's."

Tenten's lips parted into a smile.

"I trust you with my heart, you do realize that."

"I do."

Tenten placed the flowers on the bench of the gazebo, wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and kissed him with a passion. Not for the past or present, but for the future.

_Their _future.

* * *

TLSM: Augh! SO CLOSE! Its 8:38 right now, I got until 10:00.

Hopefully I have luck on my side.


	9. Theme Nine :: Queen

TLSM: I was kinda excited for Theme 9…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Theme Nine: Queen**

* * *

A young girl rushed among the alleyways and streets. The execution was _today. _She had to be there, this was the Queen for God's sake, and for all the more reason on why her life would be ending on Earth today. Foolish, thought the girl, foolish for killing a woman who had tried to protect her country.

The girl took a sharp turn at a street corner bumping into someone else and having her fall backwards.

"Oh dear, my apologies sir, I was not paying attention to where I was heading to…"

She looked up to see the pearl white eyes of a man and young boy, the boy appearing to be her age.

The man smiled.

"No worries, now you run along now, heading to the execution like the lot of us?"

"Yes sir."

The man smiled.

"It's almost amusing on how we're speaking of this as if it is a gala to attend to, but many things had lead the Queen to this point, though I do not agree with the execution…" the man frowned.

"I agree sir, my apologies again for bumping into you."

"It was an accident, go along now."

The girl did so.

* * *

The girl, whose name was actually Tenten, had arrived in time to be able to weave through a few sets of people to reach the front row in front of the guillotine.

"By order of the King, our Queen shall be executed on this day for betraying her advisors for those not under the common religion."

He had gone on, and on for all the things she had done that seemed so wrong and yet so right. It hurt Tenten, so much.

The trumpets began the tune the Queen laid her head down onto the block.

Tenten wanted to close her eyes.

_Three, two, one…_

Thump.

Tenten was the only one crying that moment to witness that event.

She had run off from the group of people, side-stepping off to an empty alleyway, where her sobs continued.

She was deaf to the footsteps that approached her, she didn't even think to look up.

"I was surprised other people weren't crying like you, miss."

Tenten looked up to see the same young boy accompanying the man, he held out her hand and helped her up.

"Are you alright."

Tenten looked to the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I think I will be."

"They'll be writing books on things like this one day. I swear to it."

Tenten smiled, "I believe you."

The boy stuck out his hand,

"Neji Hyuuga."

Tenten shook his hand,

"Tenten."

"Where do you live, Tenten?"

She shrugged, "Depends, I'm usually at the orphanage but sometimes there's a change of plans…"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Come with me, we'll have to fix your current predicament, won't we?"

Tenten looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that you won't be staying out here very much longer if my father would have anything to do with it." He grinned.

Tenten's mind was just empty of words, a family? A home? It was just too good to be true.

"I only just met you…how would I come across your father like this?"

"You made him smile in over a year since my mother passed away."

Tenten had no other words. She only followed the boy home.

_With heart and soul._

* * *

TLSM: Nine down, three more to go. 


	10. Theme Ten :: King

TLSM: I'm _so close. _I got 45 minutes until my personal deadline. I CAN DO IT!

Disclaimer: I _do not _own Naruto.

**Theme Ten: King**

* * *

Neji and Tenten. Tenten and Neji. They had always seemed to be a package these days. They've been together for two years. She moved in with him a year ago, and now they've got _other _things on their mind. 

Nah, they're not getting married (yet.)

Sex? Please, you've missed them by a year and a half.

A new home? Their penthouse is perfectly fine.

They wanted to bring their game to the table to see what they could handle, they were ready for _anything._

Even King, the puppy.

* * *

"We're HOOOME!"

Tenten giggled as the squirming creature in her hands attempted to nip at her buns at the top of her head. He was a tiny thing, with white fur that was spotted with brown, and the biggest set of chocolate eyes Tenten had ever seen.

Neji appeared from the kitchen and looked to the puppy in Tenten's arms, he scratched him behind the ears.

"How was the vet?"

"He said there weren't any major issues, he got his shots, and he's scheduled to be neutered in about two months."

Neji only replied with a "Mhm…" as King was licking at his chin.

Tenten placed him onto the ground, and he sped off like a bullet, attacking the first toy he saw, a chew bone, with the ferocity equivalent to a rabid wolf.

"Well he's a little more than excited."

Tenten laughed.

King gnawed at the bone, his paws attempting to keep it still against the ground. Though it wasn't working the way he'd like it to, with the ends popping up against his snout now and again.

Neji had to admit, it was one of the funniest things he had witnessed.

Tenten placed King's now full water bowl against the wall, which King had noticed immediately and sped off to begin drinking.

"I'm hoping he'll calm down when he gets older."

"Me too."

They simply watched their puppy in silence, as a thought came across Tenten's mind.

"Neji, if our _dog _is like this, what will our _kids _be like?!"

Neji had only rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hope they have my disposition."

Tenten laughed and kissed him in reply.

"Wanna name the first one King?"

"_Hell _no."

* * *

TLSM: Funny? Maybe? All of the ones done last minute will be edited, I promise. 

Review!


	11. Theme Eleven :: Flute

TLSM: Gah, flute? I'll be lucky to even FINISH by midnight.

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Theme Eleven: Flute.**

It had been Gai's idea to give them tickets to the Konoha Orchestra's concert, they had, of course, accepted the tickets and found themselves in formal garb in the city's orchestra hall.

"I'm actually looking forward to the violins. They've been my favorite since I was little."

Neji nodded and led her to their seats which were comfortably set in the middle at the perfect angle to see the entire group.

It had been a matter of minutes until the lights dimmed, and the curtains pulled open to reveal the conductor and his orchestra, with all of their instruments in hand.

The orchestra opened with Mozart's Symphony No. 40. Then had lead onto Beethoven's 9th Symphony.

Something had changed after the two performances.

One of the musicians, a flute player, stood and approached the microphone, her slender fingers against the holes, her lips ready to blow.

And she began to play.

Up, down, around, over. The tune was exhilarating. It was welcoming everyone in the audience and was mimicking the wind that flew along the clouds. The high climbs, the heavy drops, she did it all.

There was a point where she paused and then continued to play, Neji noticed the calmness in the girl's features, and she had been ready for this for her entire lifetime.

The solo had ended. The audience was silent. Should they applaud? Cheer? It didn't matter, in a matter of seconds the entire audience in the concert hall stood up and applauded with thunderous volume.

Tenten and Neji had been part of this, of course, not because they had to fit in, it was because nothing else came across their mind, they were in midst of complete bliss.

The flute player bowed, several times in fact, before retreating to her seat.

The audience sat and listened to the rest of the concert, though most of their minds were elsewhere.

Tenten hadn't even reacted when the violinists had a solo in one of the pieces constructed by the conductor.

* * *

The concert ended roughly around ten. Quiet murmurs were heard from the crowds of people leaving the concert hall.

"That was…something else." Tenten breathed.

"Definitely…" Neji agreed.

They caught a cab and they both entered into the back seat as they headed towards home.

"Do you still think on the same level for violins now?"

"I do, but to a different extent, that young woman was simply a masterpiece."

"Hn."

The cab stopped at Tenten's apartment first, and she opened the door to leave.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Neji," she looked to his pearl white eyes.

"My pleasure, Tenten," He replied, "Good night."

She bid him goodnight and shut the door to exit to the apartment building.

The driver set off for Neji's home and looked into the rearview mirror.

"That's quite an interesting girl you had there."

Neji didn't reply to the driver, he hadn't need to. It was only a matter of time for the both of them, to travel onto the same journey as that flute's song.

Up, down, under, and around the wind.

* * *

TLSM: ONE MORE! GAHH!

**Review!**


	12. Theme Twelve :: Drum

TLSM: To complete my first story that is over two chapters, I'd like to thank all the people who favorited my stories and oneshots, and the Nejiten LJ community for giving me an opportunity like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Theme Twelve: Drum**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

There had been drums at his wedding, Neji remembered. It was odd apart from the usual group of violins and an organ player at normal weddings.

Of course not, he and Tenten hired a snare drummer, which was a favorite to Tenten during her high school band days.

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta tap tap ra-ta-ta-ta-ta tap tap._

The beat was solid, smooth, and perfect for Tenten to jaunt down the aisle as his bride.

_One two-two three, one two-two three. _Tenten had thought to herself in unison to the drum. The guests actually looked pleased with the unique choice of music. Tenten had smiled softly to herself.

When Tenten had reached the end of the aisle, there was a drum roll then a _THUMP _as the ending sequence. It had been appropriate, though even then she felt as if she was in a war movie.

The minister had drawled along through their vows, which of course ended with _"You may now kiss the bride." _Neji obliged willingly.

* * *

"Odd…" he murmured to himself.

Tenten looked to him as she was analyzing several new scrolls she had received.

"What's odd?"

"Our wedding."

Tenten's eyebrows arched.

"Our wedding?"

"How we had drums instead of the generic wedding music."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you think it meant anything?"

"Symbolically?"

"Yeah."

Tenten leaned back and thought to herself.

"We've never been on the same beat, and only at the perfect times we would be in unison, cliché but true."

Neji only nodded in agreement, he was about to open his mouth to say something else before being interrupted by a loud cry from the neighboring room.

The slide door opened to reveal Neji and Tenten's son, Kotori.

"Mama, Suzu's awake."

Suzu was Kotori's personal nickname for Suzume, his younger sister.

Tenten sighed.

"I'm coming." She stood up and left the room to calm her daughter from her wails.

Kotori looked to his father in curiosity.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"May I _please _have a drum?"

Neji looked to Kotori, unblinking.

"A drum?"

"Yes father, a drum."

Neji considered his options mentally.

"Let me talk to your mother first."

Kotori grinned in reply to the statement, which he had learned it meant "most likely yes" and ran off in excitement.

Tenten reappeared, now holding Suzume who was feeding off a bottle and sat down next to her husband.

"What did Kotori want?"

"A drum."

"A _drum?"_

"Yes, a drum."

Tenten laughed.

"Well I guess we'll have to get one for him won't we."

Neji smirked. "I suppose we will."

Suzume gurgled, now full from the bottle, and once again getting a little drowsy; Tenten stood to place her back in her crib and returned to join Neji yet again.

She kissed him softly.

"You think it might mean something? Kotori's new found interest?"

"…I don't think so."

Tenten grinned and pulled in for a more passionate and fulfilling kiss of the moment.

* * *

TLSM: Holy crap.

I'm finished?

Whoah.

Weird feeling.

REVIEW!


End file.
